The Taming of Lulu Pope
by Brenda1257
Summary: Lulu Pope is crazy about Billy Nutter even to the point of covering for her rival which is Billy's best friend Jane. Her father, however isn't too happy with Lulu's choice and Jane is secretly glad that the relationship is in danger. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Taming of Lulu Pope**

When Lulu Pope first laid eyes on Billy Nutter, the first thing she noticed besides his hair was his lips. She thought that they were kissable lips…and his eyes…they were attentive and expressive.

She liked the fact that Billy didn't leer at her like other boys. He didn't stare at her chest, he looked her in the eye when she spoke and that made her heart melt. He looked like a 'bad boy' and that made him hot in her eyes, and he spoke like a guy with a higher than average GPA and that made her hotter. She had wanted him from the moment she first laid eyes on him.

The problem was that he was Jane Quinby's best friend. She had hated Jane ever since the fourth grade when Jane who sat next to her in class, had gotten sick, resulting in her throwing up between their desks causing the former contents of her stomach to splash on Lulu's clothes. Lulu knew that it wasn't Jane's fault but still, her mind had at that point closed to any possibility of friendship ever developing between them.

She had done everything possible to make Jane's life miserable after that day. She had tormented her in grade school, taunted her in middle school and basically ignored her in high school accept for an occasional put down; that is until Billy had come to Lulu's attention. How could such a hot, good looking guy have such bad taste in friends?

She couldn't understand it, but then she knew that there would always be things that she didn't understand. Her father had told her once that she would have to go after whatever she wanted, and Lulu Pope wanted Billy Nutter.

He had been wary of her at first. After all, he was considered an outsider and Lulu was the most popular girl in school. She had pursued him relentlessly with him ignoring her at first. Finally, she had cornered him and pulled him into the janitor's closet at school and told him outright that she wanted him to be her boyfriend.

"Why?" Billy had asked surprised. "Is this some sort of game to get back at Jane?"

Lulu could understand his suspicions. "I..I like you, Billy." She said simply.

"But you could have any boy in this school, Lulu" he declared.

"Yeah, but I want you, Billy. Don't you like me?" she asked coyly. Lulu had stared at him sincerely and then kissed him; and Billy had succumbed to her charms. After all, what red-blooded straight male wouldn't want Lulu Pope?

She had then asked Billy to keep their relationship a secret, which was fine with him because he didn't know how he would explain things to Jane. How was he going to tell his best friend that he was now the boyfriend of her rival?

Lulu had hidden her relationship with Billy from her family and friends for months, mainly because she knew that her friends didn't think much of Billy Nutter, the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. His brother's reputation was well known and everyone expected Billy to follow in his footsteps. So far, Billy had proven them wrong. Lulu certainly didn't want him to end up in her father's courtroom. It was bad enough that Billy was the caddy at the club.

Now that their relationship had gone public, she and Jane had a wary truce going on. Lulu didn't realize just how much she cared for Billy until he convinced her to lie to Jane's brother and tell him that Jane had stayed the night at her house without Billy even telling her why she was doing it, or giving her any clue what was really going on with Jane. Lulu had done it for Billy because he had kissed her senseless making her hot, and she knew that her feelings for him were growing every day.

Billy had told her several times that Jane was off limits and that she could no longer bully her if she wanted their relationship to work; therefore Lulu had ceased her vendetta against Jane for Billy's sake. God, she felt that she must be falling in love or something, because she felt that she would do whatever Billy Nutter asked of her.

Class was over and Lulu spotted Billy coming out of the building walking with what her father called 'swag'. He walked over to her pulling her into his arms giving her a kiss.

"Hey Lu" he said grinning. "I gotta work this afternoon. Are you coming to the club for a few rounds of golf?"

"I don't know" Lulu replied slowly.

"When are you going to tell your father about us?" Billy insisted. "Shall I ask him if I can take you out?"

"I..I don't know" Lulu replied. "He might not like it."

"Gosh Lu, how long are you going to hide this from him?" Billy complained.

"I'm not hiding it" Lulu insisted. "I just never told him, that's all. He doesn't like me dating. He wants me to be studying all the time. He wants me to make straight 'A's.

"That's a lot of pressure. You need to talk to him" Billy insisted.

"I know" Lulu replied sadly.

Just then Jane came out of the building. Lulu could tell that she was nervous as she approached the two of them.

"Lulu" she said nodding in acknowledgement. Jane then turned to Billy. "Billy, you promised to give me an interview one month after changing to this new you. Are you ready to record today?" She tried to push his hair to stand up on his head the way he used to wear it, and Lulu gritted her teeth at the action, but kept her mouth shut.

"Sure, Janey" Billy replied. "I can come over now because I have to be at work at three."

Jane nodded. "OK, I'll see you at my house."

She glanced at Lulu again before walking off.

"Well Lu, I've got to go" Billy said grinning at her.

Lulu smiled. "Sure, Billy"

She watched him walking off and was immediately was consumed with envy towards Jane because Jane was the one who was going to get to spend time with Billy. She wasn't jealous or insecure, because she knew that Billy was crazy about her. She just wanted time with Billy herself! Lulu knew that the two of them had been friends all their lives, it was just that she wished that she had an easy going and open relationship with Billy without the flack from her friends. Jane didn't have an overbearing father breathing down her neck either!

Lulu met her father at the country club as planned. She watched as he played and she sat in the golf cart. She stole several glances at Billy who was handing him the clubs and giving a few suggestions.

Bored, Lulu decided to walk back to the clubhouse. She was surprised to see Jane kissing Nick and smiles to herself. Lulu hoped that maybe Jane would be so engrossed with Nick that she wouldn't be focusing on her and Billy's relationship.

Lulu watched as Billy came back to the clubhouse without her father and she wondered what was going on. She watched as he walked up to her, his eyes roaming over her.

"He met up with some lawyer he knew and I left the two of them talking and slapping each other on the back" Billy replied even before she could ask him.

Lulu rolled her eyes. That was just like her father!

She pulled Billy behind a nearby oak tree, and then looked around to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Kiss me" she demanded grinning saucily.

"Gladly" he replied capturing her lips.

Billy pressed his body into hers and Lulu moaned into his mouth. She couldn't get enough of Billy's kisses. He broke the kiss with both of them breathing hard.

"Wow" Lulu said smiling, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah" Billy agreed. "Are you going to talk to the Judge? I want us to go out."

"I…I'm working on it" Lulu hedged.

Billy kissed her again and Lulu felt as if she was on fire. He grinded his body into hers and she could feel him growing hard against her.

"I'd better stop before this gets out of hand" Billy said finally pulling away from her.

"But I don't want you to stop" LuLu whined, pressing her body against his.

"Your father will be coming any minute" Billy reminded her.

"Oh, alright" she said pouting, backing off. "I saw Jane and Nick kissing before you came back. I wish I had that type of freedom. I bet her brother doesn't even care!"

"I bet her brother doesn't even know!" Billy said chuckling, running his hand through his hair. Billy then took her hand and kissed it. "Talk to your father." He insisted.

"_Talk to me about what?"_ the Judge said sternly looking at the two of them. Billy jumped at the sound of the Judge's voice and tried not to look too guilty, but he didn't let go of Lulu's hand. He was glad that her father hadn't seen them kissing moments before.

Lulu's father looked at his daughter's well kissed mouth and the slight budge in front of Billy's pants and quickly drew his own conclusions. He snatched Lulu's hand from Billy's.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking from Billy to his daughter.

"Judge, it's not what you think" Billy replied. "I wanted Lulu to talk to you about us dating."

"Dating?" the Judge hissed angrily. "Lulu does not need to be dating! She can go out with her friends in groups, but I do not allow her to date." He glared at Billy's groin. "And you, young man need to keep your Johnson in check!"

"Sir, with all due respect, I care about your daughter." Billy protested.

"Yeah, you care about getting into her panties!" the Judge roared.

"Daddy! That's not true!" Lulu protested. "I…I love Billy!"

The Judge scoffed. "What do you know about love? You're just a child. Now go and get in the car." He tossed her the keys. He turned back to Billy.

"You need to check yourself!" he snapped. "Lulu is not just some piece of ass for you to play with. She's going to college and she's going to be something. I've invested a lot in my daughter and you are NOT going to ruin her life!"

"Judge, I care about Lulu. I do. I'm not trying to have sex with her. Neither one of us is ready for that!" Billy said calmly.

"You damn skippy!" the Judge replied. He glared at Billy again before walking off in a huff.

Lulu quickly texted Billy on his way home to see if he was alright. He told her that he was fine, but he was sure that her father would not relent on the dating issue. He then told her that he needed the job at the club and that he couldn't afford to piss her father off. Lulu assured him that she would smooth things over with her father.

Billy responded by sending her a smiley face.

Lulu reread the message and closed her phone. Her father had barely said a word to her on the way home and she was afraid to speak. She walked straight into their spacious home and went straight to her room. It wasn't long before her father knocked on the door.

"Lulu, we need to talk" he said closing the door behind him.

Lulu didn't say anything, just stared at him with her hands folded in her lap.

"I know you think I'm being hard on you, but it's just so easy for you to lose focus. Boys are secondary to your education. I don't think dating that Nutter boy is a good idea. Sure he straightened himself up a little with my suggestion, but if you put lipstick on a pig, it's still a pig."

Lulu jumped up. "Daddy! Billy is not a pig and I like him."

Her father crossed his arms across his chest. "Your grades have slipped a little. Is this Nutter boy the reason, and before your answer think about it."

"Daddy, my grades aren't slipping that much and Billy has nothing to do with it. I'm just stressed, that's all." Lulu replied. "You want me to get straight 'A's and that's not always possible!"

"Maybe if you paid a little more attention to your work, and less attention to Billy Nutter, your grades would improve." Her father suggested.

"You don't like him, do you?" Lulu responded.

"He's a loser, Lulu. His brother is a loser. He doesn't have any positive role models that I can see. I don't want him dragging you down. Can't you find a more acceptable boy to like?"

"You mean someone black?" Lulu snapped.

"That would be preferable, but that's not what I'm talking about" her father responded. "I've worked hard all my life and now we lead a comfortable life. I would think that if you chose a white boy to date, you would at least choose a decent one…one with promise…one with a future that comes from a good family! Believe me, if the shoe were on the other foot, no white boy would choose a ghetto black girl!"

"Billy isn't ghetto, Daddy!" Lulu replied. "He works hard and he's smart! Can't you see that?"

"Look, I like Nutter well enough. I checked him out-"

"What?" Lulu snapped. "Why would you do that?"

"I saw the way that he was looking at you the other week. I knew he was interested in you and when you told me that he attended your school….well the rest is history." Her father replied.

"Daddy, I don't care that Billy is white. I like him…a lot. I'm seventeen. I should be able to date boys." She complained.

Her father sighed. "Look, if your grades improve by your next report card…no "C's, then I'll consider it."

Lulu watched as he walked out of the bedroom. She had only one 'C' on her last report card. The rest of her grades were 'A''s and 'B's. She wished her father would cut her a break.

Jane looked at Billy who was slouching on her sofa.

"So what's up with you?" she asked sitting next to him. "You seem to be in a funk."

"I'm alright" Billy responded.

"Miss Lulu getting tired of you, huh?" Jane teased.

"Why would you say that?" Billy snapped. "That's not true!"

"Ok, Ok" Jane said holding up her hand. "I was just teasing, Billy. Why are you being so sensitive?"

"I think her father hates me. I don't think he'll let me and Lulu be together." Billy moaned.

Secretly Jane was glad. She never liked the idea of Lulu and her best friend being together. She thought at first Lulu was doing it to get back at her, but now she wasn't so sure what was going on. Maybe Lulu really did like Billy. Well at least she had good taste in something other than clothes! Plus, Lulu hadn't been giving her any grief since she had hooked up with Billy and that was a good thing.

"Maybe now you can go back to the old Billy since the Judge didn't buy your new look" Jane replied.

"I didn't do it for Lulu, Jane. I already told you that!" Billy stressed. "By the way, what's going on between you and Nick?"

"Don't change the subject!" Jane protested and then grinned. "Nick and I….well, we're friends"

"Kissing friends!" Billy chuckled. "I heard you two were in a deep lip lock!"

"Who said that?" Jane snapped.

"Don't worry about that." Billy replied.

"So are you and Lulu calling it quits?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I really like her, Jane" Billy said looking at her sadly. "The least you can do is mourn with me."

"I'm sorry, Billy" Jane replied. "It's hard for me to mourn for Lulu Pope." She quickly hugged him. "But you are my friend. So for you, I'll mourn." She gave him a sidelong glance. "Maybe this is an omen for you."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Maybe you need a new girlfriend." Jane responded. "Maybe this thing between you and Lulu wasn't meant to be."

Billy didn't want to hear that and picked up his backpack. He always supported Jane and he knew that her and Lulu had a bad past, but why couldn't she be supportive of his decisions? Besides, Lulu hadn't been bothering Jane lately because of him! What about that?

"I've got to go." He replied opening the front door. "I'll see you later, Jane."

Jane knew that Billy wasn't happy with her response, but she was never sold on the idea of him and Lulu Pope in the first place. She was glad that Lulu's father was giving her grief. Maybe Lulu Pope would learn what it felt like to be left wanting for something. Still, Billy liked the girl; though Jane didn't see what he saw in her with her stuck up personality. She had to admit though that since Lulu had been with Billy, she had calmed down a whole lot. The Shakespeare play, 'Taming of the Shrew' came to mind. Maybe, Jane surmised, Billy Boy was in fact just what the doctor ordered for the taming of Lulu Pope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regrets and Peer Pressure**

Lulu had been frozen on the spot where she stood. She couldn't believe that Billy's brother crashed Nick's party. She watched as Billy came to his brother's aid when Cam confronted him and then he was also asked to leave.

Cam called Billy trash which had been what all of her friends thought about him anyway, but Lulu knew that they never had the nerve to say it to his face. Having Cam do it for them seemed to solidify them as a whole and Lulu could feel their displeasure against Billy multiplied to a degree that was suffocating as they stood there watching the scene unfold.

Billy had asked Lulu to leave with him, and she found that she couldn't move nor speak. The disgusted look Billy gave her at her decision not to stand by his side, smacked her hard in the face and she felt the tears behind her eyes forming and her stomach heaving. She watched as he walked out of the door not looking back, while her mind screamed for her to follow him; yet her body wouldn't cooperate.

After he had left, all of her friends had told her that she made the right decision. Yet she wondered if that was the case, then why did her heart feel as if it had been torn from her chest. Lulu Pope went home and cried herself to sleep. Self loathing was a new feeling that she had to deal with, and she submerged herself in it, unable to cope with her own cowardice when Billy needed her the most.

She knew that her fear of her friends' scorn and her inability to stand up to peer pressure had cemented the death of the blossoming love between her and Billy. The problem was that she still cared about him, thought about him, and wanted him despite what had happened; but she knew that her behavior in the time of crisis was unforgivable. She was positive that Billy didn't want anything to do with her.

A part of her kept hoping that he would call, but he never did. She kept telling herself to get over it and move on, but she was stuck. She wanted to call him, but what could she say that would explain her behavior? Nothing. Nothing she could say would make it right, and she knew that if the shoe had been on the other foot, the betrayal would have been unforgivable.

In class, Billy would not even look at her. He had returned to his former look, the look that she had fallen for in the first place, which made her yearn for him even more. She tried to concentrate on her class work, but it was hard with him being so near.

Harper caught up with her after school was over and grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Lulu, we have to talk." Harper said seriously.

"About what?" Lulu said opening her locker.

"About why you are moping around school like you lost your best friend, which I know you haven't because that's me!" Harper replied grinning.

"I'm fine" Lulu lied. Lulu knew that she was a terrible liar.

"Uh-huh" Harper said sarcastically. "You've got Billy-Nutter-Ittis!"

Lulu rolled her eyes and closed her locker and walked off.

"You did the right thing!" Harper said following her. "If you had left with Billy and his brother, your reputation would now be in the toilet!"

Lulu quickly spun around. "Do you think that makes me feel any better? I should have said something, Harper. I should have stood up for him when _YOUR BOYFRIEND_ called him trash to his face!"

Lulu could feel the tears forming behind her eyes and hurried from the building to her car. She could hear Harper calling after her, but she quickly got into her car and sped off.

Jane watched as Lulu ran to her car. She didn't hear the whole conversation between Lulu and Harper, but she did hear that last part. It surprised her that Lulu Pope was having regrets about what happened at the party. After all the torment she had inflicted on her, Jane doubted that Lulu Pope regretted anything.

Still, she was glad that things were over between Lulu and Billy. She never felt that Lulu was the right girl for Billy. Billy deserved better than Lulu Pope. Just then she felt an arm go around her waist and looked up at Nick who was smiling at her.

"Hi, Jane" he said grinning.

"Hi" she replied shyly.

"Got any plans for tonight? It's Friday, you know" he asked.

"I have to go to my internship at Donovan Decker, but I think I can squeeze you in" she replied coyly.

"Good." Nick responded. "Let's catch a movie."

"I'd like that" Jane said.

Nick gave her a quick kiss. "OK Babe. See you later."

Jane watched as he walked off. She couldn't believe that a handsome hunk like Nick was really into her, but he was. She hurried out of the building so that she could get to work and found Billy also waiting for the train.

"Hey Janey" he said. "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Tonight?" Jane gasped. "I've got a date with Nick tonight, Billy!"

Billy glared at his friend. "Janey! We had planned to have movie night at your place. Don't you remember?"

Jane looked at him guiltily. "I..I guess I forgot Billy"

"Yeah, you have Nick on the brain these days it seems." Billy replied looking down the tracks.

Jane quickly tried to do damage control. "Look, Billy. I'll make it up to you, OK?"

"Forget it Jane!" he snapped as the train pulled up. "Go on your date with Nick."

He knew that Jane was going to work, and he was going to the Country club, so they had to catch different trains.

"I'll see you later" he said as he quickly walked off.

Billy couldn't really be mad at Jane. After all, it wasn't her fault that his social life sucked. Still, he didn't want her to learn the hard way like he did that 'those people' didn't accept outsiders like themselves. He didn't trust Nick, but he'd never say that to Jane because he knew that she liked him.

Billy arrived at the country club and wondered if he would see Lulu. He should have known that she would side with her friends against him. More than likely she thought that he was trash too and just hooked up with him to spite her father. Well, he wasn't playing games with Lulu Pope anymore.

He shook his head in disbelief. He had really liked Lulu, and it made him feel special to think that out of all the boys she could have chosen, she had chosen him. He had seen the envious looks from the other guys, including Cam which was Lulu's best friend's man. Did Lulu realize that Cam was secretly pining after her? Well, he didn't care anymore. Let them do what they want. He'd just stick with Jane from now on.

Still the thought of that ate at his guts. Now that he had been given a taste of romance, he missed it. He missed Lulu, her kisses and the scent she wore that drove him crazy. He wasn't sure how he was going to respond once he'd seen her. In class, he had forced himself not to even look at her even though he wanted to badly. He was still hurting from her rejection of him. Now he would not only have to face her father and act as if everything was fine, but he may even have to face Lulu. More than likely she had told her father what a loser he was and she may have even called him trash like Cam.

Once he signed in at the Country Club, he hurried onto the course. Luckily he got there before Lulu or her Dad and only a few minutes had passed before he saw Judge Pope walking over to him minus his daughter.

"Good afternoon, Judge" Billy said, his face impassive.

"Afternoon, Nutter" the Judge said eying him.

There was very little conversation going on between them as the Judge got into his game, and Billy was glad about that, though he was nervous. Billy breathed a sigh of relief when the Judge's game was over and headed back to the golf cart with the clubs in tow.

"So Nutter, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and my daughter?" Judge Pope asked as he climbed into the cart beside Billy.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"You guys have a fight or something, because she's been moping around a lot" Judge Pope replied eying him.

"You'll have to ask Lulu about that" Billy replied.

"I have" Judge Pope replied.

"Well then, what did she say?" Billy asked as he parked the cart and climbed out.

"She was just as evasive as you're being right now." Judge Pope said smoothly.

Billy shrugged and walked off. He wasn't going to explain anything to the Judge. He quickly finished his shift and headed home.

He decided to pick up some pizza and eat alone because he knew that his brother had told him that he had a date so Billy knew that he'd be out of his hair for the evening. He walked up to his door with the pizza in hand and was surprised to see Lulu sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing here, Lulu?" he asked angrily.

"I can't stay long, Billy" she replied. "We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Billy snapped angrily, putting his key in the lock. "You actions at the party spoke for itself!"

Lulu didn't reply, but followed him into the house.

"I don't recall inviting you in" Billy said turning to her. He knew that he was being mean, but Lulu had hurt him more than he wanted to let on.

Lulu shut the door. "You have every right to be angry with me Billy. I realize that" Lulu replied. "I just couldn't stay away any longer. I want to apologize to you. I know you were expecting-"

"I was expecting you to walk out with me Lulu, not agree with the rest of your high and might friends and believe that I'm nothing but trash!" Billy snapped cutting her off.

"I never said that!" Lulu protested. "You are not trash!"

"Your actions said that!" Billy responded. "I know my brother can be a pain, but he's still my brother. I had to defend him. If Jane had been in the room, she would have left with me!"

"Jane! Jane ! Jane!" Lulu snapped angrily. "I'm not perfect like your precious Jane Quimby. I know that much! Why did you agree to be my boyfriend in the first place, Billy? Why aren't you just with your perfect girl Jane, instead of me?"

Billy grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not with you, remember Lulu? That ended when you threw me under the bus! Jane is my best friend and we don't look at each other that way. She's into Nick right now. I know one thing, she would have come to my defense which is something that you chose not to do!"

"You're telling me that as close as you two are, you've never thought about getting with her?" Lulu replied, ignoring the last part of his statement.

"She's like a sister to me Lu, that's all!" Billy said glaring at her. "Besides, this isn't about Jane. It's about you and your betrayal. Why are you here, anyway? What do you want?"

Lu stared at him a moment. "I miss you" she said finally.

Billy scoffed and dropped his hands from her shoulders. "We're not doing this again, Lulu. It's over" he replied. "I'm through being your boy toy."

"You were never that" Lulu protested. "I know I was wrong…but I…couldn't leave with you and your brother…my reputation was at stake."

"Right." Billy snapped sarcastically. "Being with me would ruin your reputation."

"No, leaving with you and that brother of yours would ruin my reputation. He's bad news, Billy. I would have been talked about, ostracized. Rumors would have been started that I was most likely doing both of you. I…I couldn't live with that."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Well you've made your choice. Jane would have left with me and I'm sure that her 'reputation' as you put it would still have been alright."

"That's different." Lulu cried. "Everyone knows that Jane is like family to you, so she's like family to your brother. Everyone would have expected HER to leave with you."

"Lulu, you let your friends dictate to you, so you have to live with the choice you made. I can't be with you if you can't support me. I can't be with you if you want me to change into that person that I tried to be when I changed my hair and clothes."

"That's not fair, Billy" Lulu replied. "I never asked you to change. Did I like your new look? Yeah, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't, because the new Billy became more acceptable to my friends. But I never _ASKED _you to change. I was happy with the old Billy. I told you that much!"

She turned her back to him, trying to hold her emotions in check.

"Look Lu, I don't want to fight with you" Billy said sadly. "Let's just part as friends."

She swung around, the tears running down her face.

"I don't want to be your friend, Billy Nutter!" she hissed. "I want you to be my man. I want you to kiss me like before. No boy has _EVER _even come close to being the kisser that you are. I want to feel your arms around me. I miss that. I miss you. I know I was wrong, but I can't change that. Status is important to me, call me fickle or whatever. But I know that you're what I want. I'm not perfect like Jane. I don't always do the right thing, but I'm trying Billy."

She sobbed openly now, unable to hold back the emotions that overtook her. Billy stood there watching her a moment as she covered her face with her hands.

"Do you think I'm trash, Lu?" he asked, his voice pained.

"You're the coolest boy around" Lulu said grabbing him around the waist in a hug. "But your brother scares me. I heard he robbed a bank! You're not trash to me, Billy. But I don't know if I can be the strong girlfriend you need. I failed you, I know that."

Billy grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "The question is Lu, why do you want to be with a loser like me."

"Stop saying that!" Lulu responded, pulling away. "You're not a loser!"

Billy wiped her tear stained face with the pad of his thumb. "We're from two different worlds, Lu. I knew that from the beginning, but I let me feelings get in the way. I was happy that you wanted to be with me. We can't do this anymore. Someone is going to end up hurt, and most likely that someone is me. Self preservation has to kick in sometime." 

Lulu stared at him, knowing that he was being truthful, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted him and she knew that it would kill her to see him with someone else.

"You're mine, Billy Nutter" she said firmly.

"No." he replied backing up from her and shaking his head.

"Prove it to me then." she demanded. "Kiss me and tell me that you don't feel a thing."

Billy stared at her and shook his head again. Kissing her would be his undoing. He knew that for sure.

"No Lu"

She put her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Her tongue sought entrance to his mouth as she felt his arms tighten around her.

Billy couldn't fight Lulu's insistence as she kissed him. Damn her! He did miss her and it felt so right to be holding her in his arms. He pushed her back against the back of the sofa. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to be emotionally attached to Lulu, but he was. She broke the kiss and stared up at him.

"You still want me" Lulu said looking at him. Her response wasn't cocky, and it was if she was just stating facts, a fact that Billy knew was true.

"Yeah," Billy replied. "But I learned all of my life that I can't have everything I want."

"We can make this work, Billy" she pleaded.

"How?" he responded. "You tell me how I can trust you now?"

Lulu stared at him, clearly unable to provide a satisfactory answer to his question.

"I don't know" she said finally.

"What about the Judge?" Billy responded. "What about all your friends who think I'm a loser. I'm sure that they'll try to convince you to leave me alone, Lu. I can't get my feelings all mixed up with you when I don't know if you'll stick with me."

Lulu looked at Billy sadly. "My feelings are already invested in this, Billy."

She picked up her bag and opened the door. "I've got to go, but I want you to at least think about giving me another chance. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking anyway."

She walked out and shut the door and Billy stared at the closed door, not sure what to do. He picked up a piece of the pizza which was now cold and bit into it. He thought about Jane being on her date and slouched down on the sofa. He still cared about Lulu, though he didn't want to. It surprised him that she would question him about his feelings for Jane. Truth be told, he had never thought of Jane in a romantic type of way. He was pretty sure that she hadn't considered it either. They had been friends since kindergarten and the thought of anything else going on between them felt a bit weird.

He bit the pizza again and decided to put a few slices in the microwave. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Lulu. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Jane was nervous as she hurried to meet Nick. She was glad that things were quiet at Donovan Decker and that she was able to leave the office on time. She got off of the train and found him standing where they had agreed to meet. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Hey" he said walking up to her.

"Hey" she replied as he put his arm around her waist.

The evening seemed to fly by for Jane. She had promised Ben that she would be home by midnight and she didn't want to end up grounded again. They went to the movie and then stopped for Chinese afterwards.

"I really enjoyed tonight" Jane said sincerely as Nick took her hand.

"Yeah, me too" he replied. "Jane, I'm hoping that we can see each other more often. I mean, I know you work and all…and then there's Billy"

Jane looked surprised. "What about Billy?" 

"You guys are pretty tight" Nick replied. "He may get upset about us being together."

Jane laughed. "Billy and I have been friends since grade school. We're best buddies. He's happy for me."

"You sure about that?" Nick replied.

Jane looked at him curiously. "Sure I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"I mean I guess things have pretty much gone south for him and Lulu Pope. I figured he'd be clinging to you now."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Lulu Pope was not the girl for him. Billy deserves better! He needs a girl who doesn't succumb to peer pressure!"

"Everyone has to deal with peer pressure, Jane." Nick replied.

Jane looked at him. "You'd stick up for me if your friends didn't like me, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah" Nick answered slowly. "But my friends aren't like that. If they were, then it would be hard, but I'd still chose you. Besides, you don't have the baggage of a jailbird brother that Billy has."

"Well, Lulu should have stood up for Billy if she really cared about him." Jane replied.

"It's not always easy." Nick replied.

"Why are you taking up for Lulu Pope?" Jane asked "Don't tell me that you're one of those guys mooning over her? I don't think she ever really liked Billy anyway!"

"Why would she be with him, when she had a choice of guys at school if she wasn't into him?" Nick responded.

Jane was getting irritated. "Look, I don't want to talk about Lulu anymore, OK?"

"OK" Nick replied, wondering why Jane was so testy.

They came to her stop and he got off of the train with her.

"You didn't have to do that Nick" she said smiling. "I know your stop is further away." 

"I can't let you walk home alone." Nick protested. "I can catch the next train. It comes in thirty minutes. I checked."

He walked with Jane the three blocks to her house.

"I guess this is it" Jane said looking at her watch. "Plus it's only 11:30 and I made my curfew."

Nick bent down and kissed her goodnight. Jane felt the electricity as soon as their lips touched. Her stomach jumped and her pulse raced. Nick's tongue danced with hers and she moaned in his mouth, not wanting it to end.

She heard someone clear their throat and broke the kiss. Ben was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I made curfew" Jane protested angrily.

"I know" Ben replied. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm home. I'll leave the door unlocked." He looked at Nick. "Goodnight, Nick."

"Goodnight, coach" Nick replied.

Ben's eyes locked with Nick's before shutting the door.

"Well I gotta go" Nick replied. "I enjoyed everything." 

"Me too" Jane agreed.

He gave her another quick kiss and Jane went into the house. Ben was nowhere around and she locked the door and went into her room. She briefly thought about Billy and wondered how he had spent his evening.

She decided that she would make it up to him. Maybe they could hang out on Saturday. She quickly undressed and got ready for bed, remembering Nick and the kisses they had shared.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Influences

**Bad Influences and Misunderstandings**

Jane got up early on Saturday and decided to seek out Billy. She wanted to tell him about her wonderful date with Nick. She was so happy that she wanted to share her experience with her best buddy.

She walked into his house as she always did and went straight to his bedroom. She opened the door without knocking and found him still asleep. She looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was only 7:30 am. She knew that it was early, but she had used the spare key that he had given to her because she couldn't wait any longer. She sat on the edge of the bed and poked him causing Billy to jump up.

"Jane! You scared me to death!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Eww! You have morning breath!" she said pinching her nose.

Billy sat up in the bed. "Well I just woke up, so what did you expect?"

He had to go and relieve himself, but he couldn't stand up with Jane looking at him. He had been having an erotic dream about Lulu when she disturbed his rest.

"Will you wait in the living room, please?" he asked looking at her. "I'll be out in a minute."

Jane grinned. "Why? You're not naked are you?"

"Please Jane. I have to go, OK?" he insisted.

"So go then" she replied grinning. "I've seen you in your boxers before."

Billy got up in a huff and grabbed a blanket and hurried to the bathroom. Sometimes Jane could get on his nerves.

Jane waited on the bed until he came back into the room. After several minutes, she looked up to see him come back in the bedroom carrying the blanket he had folded up.

"What's up with you?" she asked curiously as he threw the blanket in a nearby chair.

"Nothing, Jane" he replied. "You're up early."

"I wanted to tell you about my wonderful date with Nick" she gushed happily, bouncing on the bed like an excited child.

Billy glanced at her and ran his fingers through his hair. "So how was it? I gather that things went well since you're here looking like the cat who ate the canary."

"We had a nice time" Jane replied eying him. "You seem uptight…and what's with the blanket in the bathroom. You're not the modest type. Besides, we've seen each other naked before!"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Jane, we were eight! A lot has changed since then."

Jane giggled. "Yeah I bet. So what's up? Why the blanket?"

"It's personal, OK. " Billy murmured.

"Morning wood? I heard about that" Jane teased watching Billy's face turn beet red. "What's with you guys anyway? Is sex all you think about? I've even seen Ben pointing his stuff in the morning on the way to the bathroom….gross!"

"Lulu came by yesterday" he said changing the subject.

"What?" Jane snapped. "What did she want?"

"Another chance" Billy replied quietly.

"You've got to be kidding! Of course you threw her out of your house, right?" Jane snapped, jumping up and facing him.

Billy didn't respond. He didn't want to tell Jane that he was indeed considering giving Lulu another chance. Then again, he didn't want to keep anything from Jane. That had gotten him in trouble before.

" You're not going back to her, Right? You ARE NOT dumb enough to take her back, are you Billy?" she stressed.

"I don't know. I have to think about it." He replied evasively.

"What's there to think about?" Jane snapped. "She's not worth your time, Billy. She doesn't care about you. All she cares about is her image and her friends. You don't need her! You can do better."

"Can I, Jane" he asked looking at her. "Girls aren't exactly beating down my door to be with me."

"Of course you can, Billy. You don't need Lulu Pope." Jane said.

Billy quickly slipped on some jeans. "I don't want to talk about this, Jane."

"You're not desperate enough to take her back, Billy" Jane continued.

Billy turned around and zipped his pants. "Look Jane, I don't want to talk about this with you. You can't stand Lulu and I can't expect you to be objective."

"I'm your best friend!" Jane replied. "Don't you think that I want what's best for you? Why won't you listen to me? Lulu Pope isn't the girl for you, Billy."

"Then tell me Lulu, who is? They aren't exactly knocking down my door now are they?" Billy said sarcastically. "I cared about Lulu. We had a connection."

"That's past tense. Don't get desperate on me." She urged him.

"Says the girl who's floating on a cloud after a wonderful date with Nick Fadden" Billy replied coolly.

"Nick is a wonderful guy. He's not anything like Lulu." Jane replied following Billy into the kitchen.

She watched as he went into the refrigerator and got out the container of orange juice.

"He's one of them Janey. They are the 'haves' and we are the 'have nots.' I'm not so sure that Nick's the guy for you either, but I support you because you are my friend. "

He took the carton and quickly took a swig of juice and stared at her defiantly. Jane had never supported the idea of him being with Lulu even after they got over the fact that he hid their relationship from her.

"I just came over here to tell you about my date. I didn't expect to find you in a funk because of Lulu Pope." Jane said walking to the door. "Maybe I'll just come back later."

Billy watched as she walked out of his house and slammed the door.

((***))

Harper and Lulu wandered around the mall. Harper had hoped that shopping would help Lulu get out of the funk she was in. It wasn't working because Lulu was going from store to store and not trying on anything much less buying anything. Totally frustrated, Harper asked her friend if she was ready to go home.

"Sure" Lulu replied. "I'm not in a shopping mood anyway."

Harper rolled her eyes. "So did you try to talk to Billy Nutter?"

"I tried." Lulu said heading to the food court. She stopped at Chic-fil-A and ordered a sandwich and some fries.

"So did you two make up?" Harper asked as she placed her order.

"Kinda sorta" Lulu replied. "We'll have to see how it goes."

Just then Lulu saw Jane in the food court. Their eyes locked and Lulu sat down to eat the fries and sandwich that she had ordered.

"Hi Lulu" Jane said walking over to Lulu and Harper. She was feeling especially brave after her date with Nick and she needed to get something off of her chest.

"Hi Jane" Lulu responded not meeting her gaze.

"I just want to say that you should leave Billy alone." Jane said seriously. "After what you did at that party, you proved to him that you really don't care that much about him."

"Billy's a big boy and he can make his own decisions" Harper snapped. "He doesn't need a guard dog doing his bidding."

Jane glared at Harper. "Billy is my best friend and I know that he was hurt after what your friend did…or didn't do! You were there! You probably think he's trash just like YOUR BOYFRIEND said he was. " She then turned and glared at Lulu. "You never cared about Billy. All you wanted was a way to piss your father off!"

Lulu looked at Harper and then back at Jane. She continued eating her fries and then looked at Harper. "I'm ready t0o go." She wasn't going to dignify Jane's accusations with a response. She did care about Billy. In fact, she was falling in love with him, but she'd never admit that to Jane Quimby!"

She got up and pushed past Jane and she and Harper and threw the remainder of her food in the garbage before exiting the food court.

Jane watched the two leave, satisfied that she had gotten her point across.

Lulu dropped Harper off at her house and drove around, not knowing what to do. After about an hour, she decided to go back to Billy's again. She knew that she would look a bit like a desperate stalker, but she didn't care. She made up her mind, however, that if he told her that he didn't want to be with her, she'd just let it go.

She parked and walked up to the front door, knocking timidly.

She was surprised when Billy's brother Tommy opened the door.

His hair was all over his head and he had on a dirty tee shirt and jeans. He looked at her, trying to focus and his slack mouth quickly turned into a leer as he eyed her.

"May I help you, sweet thang" he said grinning.

Lulu glanced down at her feet, unable to meet his gaze.

"Is Billy home?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, come on in" Tommy replied.

He shut the door and led her to the nearby sofa.

"So what's your name?" he asked as his eyes freely undressed her.

Lulu was nervous and sat on the edge of the sofa looking around. She didn't see Billy and wondered where he was.

"Lulu" she said. "Where's Billy? You said he was here."

"Oh, he went to the store for some more juice. Seems he drank it all this morning. He should be back in a minute."

Tommy slid closer to her as she sat on the edge of the sofa. "Lulu you say, huh? Aren't you the girl he just broke up with?"

Lulu's mouth was dry. Billy's brother scared her a bit. He was looking at her like he was the big bad wolf and her heart felt as if it was about to beat out of her chest. He looked a lot like Billy, but he was older…and seemed a lot more aggressive…and experienced.

"We…we're trying to work it out" she croaked, her throat dry.

Tommy grinned, licking his lips. "Well I can see why he'd consider it." He slid a little closer to her. "You are a pretty little thing. I doubt if you two have exchanged cherries yet, huh?"

"Wh-what?"

Tommy chuckled. "I know my brother still hasn't experienced the finer pleasures of womanhood, and I'm sure by the way you're acting that your hymen is still intact." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Lulu felt her face grow hot. He leaned over her and Lulu leaned back on the sofa to get away from him.

"You smell nice" Tommy said

"Pl-please…I got to go" Lulu said trying not to panic.

"Am I scaring you?" Tommy asked standing up. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to overpower you with my rugged good looks and charm. Don't worry. I'm harmless."

Lulu quickly jumped up. "I'd better go."

"Billy should be back any minute" Tommy said grinning. "I'd enjoy your company for just a while longer."

Lulu wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could. She didn't want to be in the house alone with Billy's crazy brother.

"Wait" Tommy said as she reached the door. She turned around and saw that he was holding a joint.

"Care to join me? It will relax you for sure. I mean if you want to make up with my brother. You can have some and this will help you part those thighs of yours that you have so tightly shut. If you gave him a little bit, I'm sure he'll take you back."

Lulu stared at him in disbelief as he lit the joint and took a drag. Her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob.

"No…no thank you" she whispered as she turned the knob and tried not to panic as the door didn't open.

"You got to turn the lock" Tommy said walking up to her and reaching up to the deadbolt.

He opened the door and Lulu practically bolted out of the door. She reached her car and dropped her keys as her hand was shaking so bad.

"Lulu, what are you doing here?" Billy asked walking up to her.

Lulu looked up at Billy as she had gotten down on her knees to search for her keys. She found them behind the rear tire and quickly jumped up.

Billy could see that she was upset and quickly sat down the brown bag from the grocery store on the trunk of her car.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother..." She couldn't stop shaking and Billy pulled her into his arms.

"Tommy? What did he do?" he asked worried.

"Nothing…I-I was being silly." Lulu said getting herself together. "I came by to see you and he said that you had gone to the store….I guess I got upset when he told me that if I wanted to make up with you I'd have to have sex."

Billy glared at the closed front door and then back at Lulu.

"He's a jackass" Billy replied. "Get in the car and we'll talk"

Lulu complied and Billy slipped into the passenger side.

"Look Lu, I'm sorry about my brother." Billy said after shutting the car door. "You really shouldn't have come here. What do you want?"

"I know…I won't do it again" Lulu replied. "I guess I was upset about what Jane said-"

"You saw Jane" Billy asked surprised.

"Yeah, at the mall" Lulu said. "she told me to leave you alone."

She glanced at Billy. "Do you want me to leave you alone Billy?"

"I don't know" he replied honestly. "You really hurt me Lu"

"I know and I'm sorry" Lulu replied.

"If you're asking now, all I can say is I don't know and that I'll think about it" Billy replied.

"Can we drive around the block or something?" Lulu asked glancing at the house.

Billy followed her gaze. "Sure"

Lulu pulled off and Billy directed her to a small walking trail that was near his house. Lulu quickly parked and turned to him.

"I'll give you time, Billy. I know I don't deserve another chance and if you tell me to leave you alone, I won't bother you again."

Billy stared at her. She really was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He couldn't figure out why she wanted to be bothered with him.

"I don't understand you, Lulu. What is it that you want from me? There's lots of guys that would give their right arm to be with you, so why me? At first I thought it was to get back at Jane, but then when I needed you to cover for her, you did and I knew that you must really like me."

"I do like you, Billy. I like you a lot" Lulu said sincerely. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"But why, Lu? It'll only cause you to get into trouble with your friends" Billy stressed.

Lulu reached up and touched his face and Billy closed his eyes. Her hand felt warm against his cheek.

"You're handsome, Billy. You really are. Everyone saw it when you changed, but I saw it and I see it like you are now. You're kind and you're thoughtful. I see how you would do anything for Jane. I want that. I must admit I'm a little jealous of your devotion to her. I figure if you loved me, eventually you'd be devoted to me also. "

"Lu…" Billy whispered.

"I love your kisses" she continued interrupting him. "They make me hot and they are so sweet. I can't get enough of your mouth on mine, your tongue dancing with mine…"

She had leaned close to him and Billy licked his lips in anticipation of the kiss. It was soft at first…soft and seeking. His tongue sought hers and she gladly gave him access to her mouth. She groaned as he pulled her closer to him.

"Please take me back, Billy" she moaned, breaking the kiss. She ran her hand through his hair and Billy's lips found her neck causing her to gasp.

"Lu..." he moaned thinking about the dream he had about her just hours before.

Billy felt his pants tighten and his hand seemed to slip to her breast of its own accord. Lulu gasped at his gentle touch and ran her hand across the front of his jeans, surprised at what he possessed. Billy quickly pulled away from her.

"Lu…I think we need to stop and think about this. It's broad daylight!" he said gasping.

Lulu giggled. "I know."

"Woman, you drive me crazy!" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Really?" Lulu replied coyly. "Does that mean I'm your girlfriend again?"

"Start the car" Billy replied. "I told you I'd think about it."

Lulu started the car grinning. "I'm crazy about you, Billy Nutter" she said pulling out into the traffic.

"I've never let any boy touch me before." She confessed.

Billy didn't reply and she parked in front of his house. "Has a girl ever touched you like I did?" she asked looking at him.

"No" Billy admitted.

"Your brother said that you were a virgin….he seemed to know that I was one too" Lulu admitted.

"He had no right telling you that" Billy snapped angrily.

Lulu reached over and took his hand. "That's OK, Billy. I'm glad."

Billy looked surprised. "You are?"

"Yeah. I want us to be each other's firsts…at the right time, of course" she said grinning.

"We're not officially back together yet" Billy reminded her. "I told you I'd think about it."

"Well think all you want to" Lulu replied as he opened the car door.

"See you later, Lu" Billy said picking up the bag with the juice in it and getting out of the car.

"Call me" Lulu responded before pulling off.


	4. Chapter 4 Determination

**Determination**

Lulu Pope had never been in her current position before. She had never before had to work so hard to get a boy's attention. Now it seemed that had all changed with Billy Nutter. She knew that she was a little bit obsessed with him.

She realized that he was still a bit leery about getting back with her. She had never regretted anything in her life as much as she regretted her response or lack thereof at Nick's party. Billy didn't trust her. She knew that he was hesitant in putting himself out there again for her, and she understood that. But she missed him so much!

At school, he rarely acknowledged her, though he would speak to her from time to time and give her a slight smile. There were no touches or kisses. Nothing intimate passed between them.

Harper had encouraged her to just let him be, telling her that there were lots of boys who wanted to be with her. But truth be told, she didn't care about any of the other boys. She wanted Billy.

She had hoped that with Jane's obvious preoccupation with Nick, that perhaps Billy would return to her, but he had not. She had seen him and Jane walking down the hall together and had inwardly cringed when she realized that Jane had caught her staring and had given her a knowing smirk. Lulu had quickly looked away, but it had been too late. Jane knew that she wanted Billy badly.

She wondered how long Billy would keep their relationship in limbo, but she dared not ask him because she didn't want to hear him say that he had decided not to rekindle their romance. So she waited…and waited. Weeks went by, and for a teenager the timeline seemed like years.

Her only hope was the upcoming camping trip. If Billy would go, then maybe…just maybe she could corner him and they could talk some more. However she didn't get her hopes up too high.

Harper continued to shake her head in dismay at Lulu, but didn't chastise her too much. After all, she knew what it was like to want someone that didn't want you. She tried to be supportive of her friend, which Lulu appreciated.

"You could go over his house again and try to reason with him." Harper said helpfully.

"No thanks!" Lulu replied. "I can't take a chance of running into that creepy brother of his."

Harper shrugged her shoulders. "Just let him go, Lulu. Chalk it up to a lost cause. It's obvious that he'll never forgive you."

Lulu knew that more than likely Harper was right, but she wasn't quite ready to throw in the towel just yet. She had to figure something out. She couldn't go to the country club because her father would be there and Billy seemed to avoid her at school; so that didn't leave much of a chance for them to talk.

She stayed back after school because she had volunteered to help with the tutoring for math. Harper had been surprised by her actions, but Lulu told her that she needed something to preoccupy her mind since she was no longer going to the county club with her father. She had told her father that she was helping with the tutoring and he had seemed pleased. The Judge had been especially pleased realizing that Billy Nutter was at the country club working and away from his daughter while she was tutoring.

Lulu walked into the class and found it empty. She realized that she was a little early because some of the football players who were supposed to be in the class were still at practice. She sat down and decided to use the time to study for her Economics Class where an exam was forthcoming the next day.

She was so engrossed in her work that she did not hear the footsteps that entered the classroom. It was only when the person was upon her and spoke that she jumped in surprise.

"Hi Lulu" Cam said grinning down at her.

"Hi Cam" Lulu said looking slightly confused. "I didn't know you were in this class." 

"I'm not" he replied. "I saw you sitting here alone and decided to come in and speak"

"Oh, that's nice." Lulu responded.

Cam put his palms on the desk and leaned down bringing his face close to hers. "So…you over Nutter yet?"

His questions caught her off guard, and Lulu wasn't that comfortable with him being so near her. However this was her best friend's boyfriend so maybe he was just being nice.

"You shouldn't have called him trash, Cam" Lulu said defensively. "He's not trash." 

Cam stood up. "You're too good for him, Lulu. He's trailer park trash and that brother of his is no better. I know he changed his look for you-"

"He didn't do it for me" Lulu insisted. "I liked Billy just the way he was and I told him so."

"Well, I believe that things happen for a reason. A few of my friends are interested and I told them that I'd talk to you to see where your head's at." Cam replied.

"My head is just fine" Lulu snapped. "I would hope that if your 'friends' as you call them, wanted to talk to me, that they'd just come up and do it and not send you in here to feel me out."

"It wasn't like that" Cam replied. "Now that you and Nutter are no longer an item, I just thought I'd help you out."

Lulu stared at him. "I don't need you to try to play matchmaker for me. That's Harper's job. At least she's taken it upon herself to try to get me another boyfriend."

"You'd be surprised at the number of admirers you have." Cam said leaning down on the desk and grinning at her again.

His presence was beginning to make Lulu uncomfortable. After all, this was her best friend's boyfriend. She didn't want any problems.

"That's all nice" Lulu said standing. "However it doesn't matter if I don't return the affection now does it?" She looked at her watch and then back at Cam.

"I've got a tutoring session coming up in five minutes. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" she asked before moving to a desk a little further away.

Cam stared at her a moment, not believing that she was dismissing him from her presence. He smiled at her though, holding his temper in check.

"Well I'll let you get to work then." He walked to the door and then turned back and looked at Lulu who was watching him. "Bye, Lulu."

((**))

Billy walked in the house and found his brother stretched out on the sofa.

"Hey Bro" Tommy said grinning at him.

"Hey" Billy responded.

Tommy quickly sat up. "I need to discuss a business deal with you, Billy Boy"

Billy tried not to roll his eyes. "Tommy why can't you just get a regular job like normal people?"

Tommy grabbed his chest as if he were having a heart attack. "You crush me, Billy Boy. I am an entrepreneur. I have my own business going on."

"Yeah, selling weed" Billy replied. "That's illegal, you know."

"Which comes to my request to my younger brother." Tommy began. "I need some seed money. I know you've been saving from working at the country club…I just need about $200."

Billy cleared his throat. "And how will you pay this money back?"

"I'll pay it back. You have my word." Tommy said giving him a pleading glance.

"Tommy, I already buy all the food for the house and you blow you unemployment check each month on god knows what! I can't afford to 'give' you any money." 

"It's a loan" Tommy reminded him.

"No, it's a gift because you'll never pay me back" Billy replied.

"I'll pay you back" Tommy insisted.

"When have I ever given you money that you've paid me back?" Billy snapped. "Name just one time."

Tommy sighed. "Why can't you cut me a break, Billy?"

"I have" Billy replied opening his wallet against his better judgment. "Here's fifty dollars. That's all I can spare."

Tommy grinned grabbing the money. "Thanks, Billy. I'll get it back to you. I promise."

Billy gave his brother a doubtful glance. He knew that he'd never see that money again, but at least it would keep Tommy from asking him again any time soon.

"So what's up with you and that little chocolate Hershey's kiss that came here looking for you?" Tommy asked before pocketing the money.

"Nothing's up" Billy replied coolly.

"You going to take her back?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know" Billy replied, sitting on the sofa.

"Man, she's fine. I'd do her if I had the chance." Tommy insisted walking over to his brother.

"You'd do anybody!" Billy snapped, lying back on the sofa.

"I'll take her if you don't want her" Tommy insisted.

"Stay away from Lulu. You've been her father's court enough times and you don't want to incur his wrath!" Billy warned.

"Judge Pope is her Dad?" Tommy asked surprised. "She must take after her mother! She's too beautiful to be the judge's daughter." He paused a moment. "Maybe Mrs. Pope did some stepping out on the judge."

Billy snickered. "I doubt it."

Tommy stared at his brother. "Are you going to get the cherry or can I do the picking?"

"Stay away from Lulu." Billy snapped angrily sitting up.

"OK, OK…I see you're still attached to that, so I'll respect that. But if you don't want her, I'll be more than happy to take her off of your hands." Tommy insisted.

"She's scared of you" Billy replied. "You don't stand a chance."

"If I got a little wine and reefer in her, those thighs of hers would open like the red sea" Tommy insisted.

"I don't need Lulu high for her to want me" Billy replied.

"Then why don't you sample the chocolate?" Tommy asked grinning.

Billy stood up. "It's complicated. I don't want to talk about this anymore with you, Tommy."

"Fine" Tommy said walking to the door. "I've got to go out and transact a little business. I'll see you later."

Billy heard the door shut and then stared down at his phone. He took a deep breath and dialed Lulu's number.

"_Hi Billy"_ Lulu said from the other end.

"Lu, we need to talk" Billy said. "Where are you?"

"_I was about to leave school from the tutoring session"_ she replied.

"My brother is gone for a while. Can you come by here?" he asked.

"_Alright_" she answered slowly_. "I'll be there in a few minutes."_

In about fifteen minutes Lulu pulled up. Billy watched her walk up the walkway from her car and quickly opened the door.

"Hi Lu" he said opening the door for her.

"Hi Billy" she replied shyly. "I'm glad you called me."

Billy pointed to the sofa and she sat down.

"Lulu, I'm going to be honest with you, I'm no closer to an answer than I was weeks ago when you asked the question. All I can say truthfully is that I do miss what we had. I care about you, Lulu. You know that. But I can't deal with your father and your friends who think you're slumming by being with me. I can't take their snide remarks and all that. I know that they don't want us together and I see nothing but tragedy ahead, but truth be told it's hard for me to let you go."

Lulu quickly closed the space between them and hungrily kissed his lips. Billy's response was automatic. His tongue invaded her mouth and he held her tightly against him. Everything in his mind was telling him to let her go, but he couldn't do it. He was addicted to Lulu Pope.

He felt her run her fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes to find her staring at him with adoration which made his stomach jump. It was hard for him to accept that she really was into him, though he knew that to be true.

"What are we going to do, Lu?" he asked as he kissed her again.

"We're going to take it slow and I'm going to earn your trust again" she said smiling. "No matter how long it takes."

"I don't want anyone to know about this just yet until I sort everything out." Billy said.

"What about Jane?" Lulu asked looking at him. "You remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Jane" Billy replied quietly. " But no one else. I don't want you telling anyone else until I can sort my feelings out. You demanded our relationship be low key the last time, so I'm asking you return the favor."

"Alright" Lulu agreed. "If that's how you want it." 

Billy pulled her back into his arms, inhaling her scent which was intoxicating. It bothered him that Lulu Pope had so much power over him. He wanted her badly, but he was doing everything in his power not to let her know it. He thought about the judge and others who thought that he wasn't good enough for Lulu.

"Billy, I'd better go" Lulu said kissing him again.

"I know" he replied trying to will his body to behave as he walked her to the door. The tightness in his jeans was causing him some discomfort and he resisted the urge to shift himself.

"You want me" Lulu whispered touching him through his jeans after turning around and seeing his arousal.

"Yeah, I do" Billy admitted backing up a little. She walked up to him and pulled him to her, kissing him roughly.

"I want you too" Lulu said taking his hand and quickly brushing his fingers against her moist center. "Even though you can't see mine like I can see yours, now you know I want you just as badly as you want me."

Her actions took Billy totally by surprise. Lulu had never been this bold before. Maybe it was because of his prior rejection of her, but now he couldn't help himself as his kisses became more urgent.

"Lu" he groaned kissing her again. Since she had opened that door, he brushed his fingers back and forth across her center through her underwear as he kissed her.

"Only you can make me feel this way, Billy" she whispered in his ear.

"Lu…" he moaned as she touched him in turn. He was aching now, and his mind was screaming for him to stop as he felt her unzip his pants. Her back was to the front door and he couldn't believe that he was standing there with his hand under her skirt. His mind was in a fog of barely controlled lust as Lulu held him in her hand.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Lu" he said weakly.

"I know" she responded. "I've never seen one…touched one…I wanted to see yours" she replied. He groaned as she ran her hand over him. By now he had slipped his hand in the side of her underwear and the feeling of her moist flesh was causing him to become undone.

She was stroking him with her hand, he was stroking her with his fingers and a fire was roaring out of control between the two of them.

Billy resisted the urge to insert his fingers inside of her, afraid that he would hurt her. He then pulled away from her.

"We'd better stop, Lu" he said breathing heavily.

Lulu stared at his member which he was now desperately trying to get back into his pants, but it wasn't cooperating.

"You'd better go" Billy said forcing his zipper up, ignoring the painful tightness as his body balked at the interruption.

"OK" Lulu replied timidly. "Are you alright? I'm…I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

Billy smiled. "No…you were doing everything right….we just need to take it slow, OK?"

"OK" Lulu said nodding. She gave him a quick kiss and picked up her purse and walked out the door.

Billy leaned against the door, trying to get himself together. He brought his hand to his face and groaned as his fingers smelled like her. He quickly rushed to the bathroom seeking relief as he held his fingers to his nose inhaling her scent.

It didn't take long for him to reach climax because he was so close when he forced her to leave. He then quickly washed his hands and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He shook his head at his refection.

"Lulu Pope is going to be the death of you" he said out loud.

His reflection grinned back at him in total agreement.


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Lulu was happy that she was going on the camping trip with her class. Perhaps she would get some quality time with Billy. At least she hoped that they could get some alone time away from Jane so that they could talk.

After being with him at his house and allowing him liberties that she never had let any boy have before, she had hoped that he understood just how much he meant to her and how sorry she was that she had not stood by him at Nick's party. They would talk a little in school, but he was always preoccupied with Jane and that was frustrating. If it wasn't for Jane's crush on Nick, Lulu would think that Jane and Billy were more than just friends.

She had overheard Nick talking to Cam saying that Jane had asked him to be her buddy for the camping trip. Lulu was happy because that meant that Billy would be all hers.

She arrived early with her things and looked around, but Billy wasn't in sight. She put her things on the bus and noticed that Jane wasn't there either. Soon it was time for the bus to depart and she overheard Nick talking on the phone to Jane. She was telling him that she couldn't go camping because of her job.

Lulu could relate to Nick's frustration. They both were playing second fiddle in their love lives and it didn't feel good at all. She was happy however when Billy rushed on the bus before it pulled off. She bit her tongue when he told her that he was late because he had to take Jane to the train station.

Still, Billy did rush to be with her for the weekend, so she had to give him credit for that. She squeezed his hand as he sat beside her on the bus. Everything seemed to be falling into place. After they arrived, Billy helped her with her tent and they went for a walk. Later that evening, she sat beside him around the campfire with the other kids and Lulu felt that they were going to be alright.

Things suddenly went quickly downhill from that point. Lulu felt her heart constrict as she confronted Billy about Jane. Couldn't he see that his total devotion to Jane was hindering their relationship? Why couldn't he be more devoted to her?

"Billy, I need you to put our relationship before Jane" she said quietly after walking off from the group. "Jane is always there lurking between us."

"I can't do that, Lulu" Billy said looking at her.

Lulu stared at him in disbelief. _He couldn't do that_. He had made the statement without a second thought. Jane would always come first. Always. Lulu fought back the tears and ran off totally frustrated and hurt. Why was she putting up with this? She should have just let him go, but she knew that she couldn't. She loved him and it hurt to know that he chose Jane over her. Billy didn't even bother to try to follow her and make it right. Why should he? He didn't care for her like she cared for him. She knew that now.

She found a bench and sat down and stared at her hands not knowing what else to do.

"Hi" Nick said sitting beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Lulu replied watching him put his phone away after he was unable to reach Jane….again! She could see the hurt and anger that mirrored her own feelings.

"We'll always be second fiddle to the two people we really care about, Nick" she exclaimed dejectedly. "Don't think that I don't understand how you feel, because I do. I guess I'm just not good enough."

Nick looked at her, taking her hand. "Don't say that, Lulu. There's nothing wrong with you."

He put his arm around her and Lulu closed her eyes. Why couldn't this be Billy comforting her? It felt so nice. She glanced at Nick who was looking at her, his eyes sorrowful. She could see the hurt in his eyes that mirrored her own. He was a nice guy, a handsome guy. Why couldn't she have fallen for him instead of Billy? Her life would be so much easier.

He was watching her and she instinctively knew that he was going to kiss her as he leaned in closer. Warning bells went off in her head, but she didn't care. At least someone wanted to be with her. His lips touched hers and she waited for the heat to overtake her like it did when she kissed Billy, but it didn't happen. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but it wasn't passionate. She pulled back and he was still looking at her. He leaned in and kissed her again and Lulu waited for her heart rate to increase, but it didn't. Nothing.

"Well we tried, didn't we?" Nick said pulling away. Kissing Lulu was nothing like kissing Jane. He sighed and looked away.

Lulu watched as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She smiled and wasn't offended because she felt the same way. There was nothing there.

"Nick, it's not the same is it?" she asked looking at him.

"No…it was nice, but there was no…" he let his voice trail off as if searching for the right words.

"Passion. No passion" Lulu said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, no passion." He looked at Lulu. "I really like Jane, Lulu." 

Lulu stood up. "I know. I want to be with Billy, Nick. Let's just forget this ever happened." 

Nick nodded in agreement.

After talking to Jane's brother, Lulu learned that Billy had left the camping trip. Why was she not surprised? More than likely Jane needed Billy and he went rushing to her rescue! Why couldn't he see that this type of behavior wasn't helping their relationship?

((***))

Billy decided to try to talk to Lulu to make her understand about his relationship with Jane. He didn't trust people and he didn't have a support system like she did. All he had in his life was Tommy and Jane. Those were the two people who had always been there for him through thick or thin. Of course there was Ben, but it was Jane who was his best friend in the whole world.

He had to admit that his feelings for Lulu were stronger than he had first thought. He had missed her terribly after in incident at Nick's; and the fact that she wanted him over every other jock and brain at school made him feel special. He had been sure that once they talked, that things would work out. He had wanted to stay mad at her, but he couldn't and he had hoped that this camping trip would make things right between them. He decided to try to reason to her some more about Jane. He didn't see why she was jealous when she knew that he and Jane had been friends most of their lives.

He walked around the campgrounds trying to find her and spotted her talking to Nick. As he approached the two of them, he was shocked to see them kiss. A searing pain shot through Billy's gut as he looked at the two of them. He quickly turned and left the scene.

How could he be so stupid to think that Lulu Pope cared about him when she took up with the first boy that came her way as soon as they had a disagreement? He laughed bitterly to himself as he mentally berated himself for even considered talking to Jane about him and Lulu working things out. Billy felt like a fool! How could he believe that Lulu Pope would really care for someone like him! She had been leading him on all this time, playing with his feelings and most laughing at him with her friends behind his back!.

He quickly called his brother and asked him to pick him up. Tommy was there in record time, and began talking to Billy about a plan that he had in mind to make some quick cash.. Billy was only half listening as his thoughts were still on Lulu and her betrayal. He made up his mind that from now on, girls were off of his list…except Jane of course. He was going to concentrate on making money and keeping his heart locked up tight.

((***))

Lulu came home to an empty house. Her father, she determined, was most likely was out with his golfing buddies. Even though she possessed all of the material things any girl would want, all Lulu wanted was some love and attention. Sure, she knew that her father loved her but he rarely spent any time with her. All he talked about was her excelling in school and getting into the best colleges. She had her friends, but most of them had their own lives and didn't want to hear her problems…well Harper being the exception.

The boys she had dealt with in the past were nice, but she really hadn't been that impressed by them. She had wanted a boy that made her feel special, a boy that when he kissed her would make her whole world spin on its axis. That boy turned out to be Billy Nutter.

Billy had been so different from the other boys that had tried to woo her. He wasn't impressed by who she was. He didn't care that she was Judge Pope's daughter. She sincerely believed that he liked her and she knew that she liked him. He was special. She was positive of that, especially after that blah kiss between her and Nick.

She flopped down on the bed and decided to call Billy, but when she did the call went straight to voice mail. She surmised that he was busy with Jane again and threw the phone on the nightstand in frustration.

Just then her phone vibrated and she quickly picked it up, but was disappointed when she saw that it was only Harper.

"Hey, Harper." Lulu said answering the phone.

"_Did you talk to him?"_ Harper asked immediately.

"No, his phone went straight to voicemail" Lulu complained. "He's probably hanging out with Jane somewhere."

"_You ought to just let it go Lu, I mean it's obvious where his loyalty lies."_ Harper reasoned.

"Yeah" Lulu agreed. "I just thought that once we got past Nick's party issue that we'd be alright. I was wrong."

"_Those two have a history, Lulu"_ Harper replied. "He's not going to let her go."

Lulu talked to Harper a few more minutes and hung up the phone. She didn't know how she was going to do about Billy Nutter, but she was going to have to have a final talk with him before she made her decision.

((***))

Billy couldn't believe that there was a huge possibility that he would end up in jail; all because of his brother's wild schemes. The one thing that he promised himself that he was not going to do, he had done. He had wanted to make a life for himself after high school. He wanted to make Jane and Ben proud. In reality, he was turning out to be just like Tommy.

He mentally kicked himself thinking about what had happened. He knew that Tommy's scheme was a bad idea from the start, but hey Tommy never listened to him. He was the little brother after all. What did he know? Even though he had refused to be a part of the thing, he still ended up in jail after coming to rescue Tommy from the scene of the crime, and now he was in big trouble.

Billy had no one else to turn to but Ben and Jane to bail him out. He thought about Lulu. He knew that there was no way she would help him. Jane and Ben were the only ones he could depend on outside of Tommy. Now he was facing court and could end up spending quite a few years behind bars. Unless there was a miracle lurking somewhere, his life had been flushed down the toilet.

He walked the halls at school trying not to think about the upcoming trial. Instead he mentally debated on telling Jane about Nick's cheating with Lulu. He had warned Nick not to hurt Jane, but now he had and Nick was going to pay. He knew that he could beat him up. Nick didn't know how to fight after all, but he'd end up getting in even more trouble than he was in now.

He waited until lunchtime and spotted Nick and quickly walked over to him. A vision of him and Lulu was in his head and he pushed it aside and concentrated on Jane.

"We have to talk, Nick" he stated gruffly. "Now!"

Nick looked surprised but followed him to a secluded table. Nick turned to him and grinned.

"Why did you run off from the camping trip?" Nick asked. "Lulu-"

"I saw you kissing Lulu" Billy said interrupting him. "How could you hurt Jane like that?"

Nick's face went slack. "I shouldn't be surprised that you're more concerned about Jane than you are about your girlfriend Lulu." He observed.

"She's no longer my girlfriend" Billy replied. "Jane will always be my friend. She trusted you and as soon as her back is turned, you cheat with my girl!"

"First of all, I'm not the only one cheating. Jane was with a guy and I heard her friend tell her not to sleep with whomever she was with." Nick said angrily. "I thought she was working and she was in a club somewhere having a good time! She wouldn't even come to the phone and talk to me!"

"I don't believe that. Jane would never do that." Billy countered. "Jane was working. She's crazy about you. Don't try to turn this around on her!"

"Well maybe you should ask her about that." Nick responded. "It's amazing to me that you didn't even ask me about Lulu. You don't care that I was kissing your girlfriend, but you're all tore up about your friend's feelings."

"You can have Lulu. I don't give a damn" Billy lied.

"I don't believe that" Nick replied shaking his head. "Billy look, there's nothing between me and Lulu."

"I know what I saw." Billy snapped angrily. "Don't lie to me!"

"Yeah I know what you saw. I admit that I kissed her. That was wrong, but we were both upset and it just happened. I want to be with Jane and Lulu wants to be with you." Nick replied.

"Well you two have a funny way of showing it." Billy said dryly. "She wants to be with me, but she kisses you…yeah I can really tell she cares."

Nick stood up. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you Billy. You need to talk to Lulu and work things out." 

"There's nothing to work out." Billy snapped. "I'm going to tell Jane what a liar and a cheat you really are."

Nick stared at him. "I really do care about her, Billy. I do. She's the one lying and running around on me! She was supposed to be on the camping trip with me and she used the excuse to work to be with some other guy!"

"Whatever" Billy said walking off.

Even though he had told Nick that he was going to tell Jane, he wasn't sure when he was going to do it. Jane was totally preoccupied with her job and the fact that Ben had found her out. She didn't need this headache piled on top of everything else she was dealing with.

Just then he spotted Lulu and she hurried over to him. Billy started to turn and walk in the opposite direction, but then decided to face her and make a clean break of it.

"We need to talk" she said grabbing his arm.

"Yes we do!" Billy replied pulling her into the nearby janitor's closet. Her scent invaded his nostrils, and he tried not to focus on her kissable lips.

Lulu grinned and put her arms around his neck. "Feeling a little romantic, Billy?" she teased.

Billy quickly snatched her arms from around his neck. "It's over Lulu!"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I saw you and Nick!" he snapped angrily. "I came back to talk to you at the camp ground and I saw you kissing Nick."

Lulu was stunned. "Billy-"

"Shut up!" He hissed angrily. "You were kissing Nick Fallon Lulu, and you know that Jane is crazy about him. Didn't you care that your actions would hurt Jane? But no! It's all about Lulu isn't it?"

"It just happened, OK!" Lulu yelled. "You told me that Jane was the most important woman in your life and that hurt my feelings, OK? Nick means nothing to me, Billy."

"Oh really?" Billy said in disbelief. "Do you take me for a fool, Lu? This thing between us has just been a game for you from the beginning, hasn't it?"

"No Billy." She cried. "I was upset. I don't want to be with Nick, I want to be with you. You're my boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Billy said coolly. "It's over."

"How could we have a relationship if Jane is always between us?" she sniffed. "You're always running to her beck and call. I know I was wrong to kiss Nick, but I was upset and lonely. You always think about Jane. What about us?"

"There is no 'us' anymore." Billy replied calmly.

Lulu quickly grabbed him by the collar, kissing him hard. Billy stood stiffly, resisting her kiss and willing his body not to respond. He pulled it off…barely and looked at her with cold indifference.

"Please, Billy" she begged. "Don't do this. I really, really like you. There's no other guy for me. I only want you."

Billy stared at her, trying not to be moved by her tears. She sounded so sincere, but he knew better than to be taken in again. He thought about the time she was at his apartment and how she had touched him…and how she had let him touch her. At that time he had felt that Lulu must have really liked him to allow him to do that. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she had let Nick touch her that way too. The thought of it upset him more than he cared to admit.

"Did you let him touch you, Lulu?" he whispered angrily bring his face close to hers while trying to hide his jealousy that was threatening to overtake him.

"What?"

"Did you let him touch your treasure?" he asked after pushing her against the door. "You told me that I was the only one." He had reached under her skirt and was now touching her center, running his fingers over her through her panties and felt her go wet immediately.

He heard Lulu moan in her throat as he continued to lightly caress her. He then slipped his fingers in the side of her underwear and gently pinched her nub causing her to gasp.

"Did he make you wet with that kiss, Lulu?" he growled.

"Billy please…" she moaned as he continued his torture.

"Did you get him off too?" He tried to keep his voice even as he asked her, as the thought of someone else touching her so intimately tore him up inside. "Did you touch him the way you touched me?"

"Hell no!" Lulu snapped. "I'm not that kind of girl, Billy! You know that!"

"Do I?" he countered removing his hand.

"Y-yes" she replied shakily trying to get herself together.

Billy chuckled bitterly. "You could have fooled me! You probably spread your legs wide right there on that bench you two were sitting on."

She slapped his face without a second thought and he stood there cold and unmoving trying to hold himself together, not wanting her to see how badly her actions hurt him. He willed his emotions to remain in check as he stood there staring at her.

Lulu's hand stung from the impact of striking him and she stared at the red spot on his face. How could he even think that the liberties that she had allowed him were that freely given? She felt the tears running down her face and she felt as if she were suffocating in that small space they were occupying. She knew that she had to get out of there fast.

"Damn you, Billy Nutter." Lulu sobbed, choking back tears. She felt that he had all but called her a whore to her face.

She quickly opened the closet door and ran out, totally hurt and humiliated.

Billy walked out of the closet. He was already late for his next class and he decided that there was nothing else he could do but to go straight home. He knew that he had to figure out some way to deal with the mess that his brother had gotten him into and find some way to cleanse his system of Lulu Pope.


	6. Chapter 6 Moving On

**Moving On**

Lulu tried to push Billy Nutter out of her mind. It was over. She accepted that. He had in so many words called her loose and that hurt. He had tossed her aside like yesterday's garbage and no one did that to Lulu Pope. She would never let him know just how much he'd hurt her. 

She knew that she was partly to blame with that kiss, but still. She hadn't expected him to accuse her of giving herself away to someone else. She hadn't expected him to be so mean and treat her like he had done. 

She pushed Billy from her mind and decided to concentrate on her school work. That's what her father had told her to do. Why hadn't she listened? Relationships were overrated and too much trouble. She would play the game like she used to do and keep her feelings under control. 

The next day she heard the gossip about Billy and his arrest and she tried to act indifferent. No one knew that she and Billy had gotten back together for that short time except Harper. Even on the school trip, no one paid them any mind because Billy hadn't really spent any time with her. How could she be so stupid? Billy Nutter's heart was with his friend Jane and not her. 

The best thing to do, she decided was to cut her losses and move on. There were a lot of boys who would give their right arm to be with her, she reassured herself. But the question was, could they kiss her and make her feel like Billy did? She shook her head realizing that thoughts like those would get her into trouble. 

Lulu held her head up high and did her famous walk through the halls. Male heads were turning so yeah, she knew that she still had it going on. She gave a brief smile to several boys who seemed to become excited with her acknowledgement of them. 

"Hey Lulu" Bradley Worthington said approaching her. He was the Captain of the football team, tall and blond and hot. She stopped and turned giving him her best smile as her eyes roamed over him. 

"Hey Brad." She coo'd. "What's a good looking hunk like you doing walking down the hall all alone?" she asked sassily. 

Bradley extended his arm. "Waiting for you, Baby. Waiting for you" he replied grinning. "Let me walk you to your class, Miss Pope." 

He offered her his arm and Lulu took it as they walked along. She saw Billy with Jane at the end of the hall and ignored them both as she put her full concentration on Brad. 

"What are you doing Friday night, Lulu?" Bradley was asking. "Wanna go to the movies?" 

"I'd love to go" Lulu said just loud enough for Jane and Billy to hear as she and Bradley walked by them. She saw Billy staring at her a moment before returning his attention to Jane. _'Take that, Billy Nutter!'_ she thought to herself. 

They reached her class and she thanked Bradley before walking in. She was glad that he wasn't in her class. She didn't want him to become too clingy. 

She sat down and opened her books as Billy and Jane entered the class. She refused to look up though she could feel Billy staring at her. 

Billy sat across from Jane and quickly glanced back at Lulu and their eyes locked. Lulu looked back at her book and ignored him. 

When class was over, Lulu hurried out only to be stopped by Billy who had been following her. 

"Your little conversation with Brainless Bradley didn't fool me one bit" he said. "You were trying to make me jealous!" 

"Why should I do that. " Lulu replied. "You don't want to be with me. You think I'm loose and giving my stuff up to anybody that asks right? So what do you care if I 'm talking to Bradley?" 

"I don't. I love Jane" Billy declared. 

Lulu snickered. "Surprise! Surprise! You're just figuring that out and you call Bradley brainless? " 

She quickly walked off before he could say anything further. What was his problem? Why did he need to tell her that he loved Jane? Was he trying to turn the knife in the already open wound? 

She hurried to recess looking for Harper. She found her with Cam and Harper walked over to her as soon as she spotted her. 

"Is everything alright, Lulu" she asked looking worried. 

"Can you believe that Billy Nutter had the audacity to accuse me of trying to make him jealous with Brad and then he told me that he loved Jane!" Lulu spat. "What an asshole." 

"He still wants you" Harper said smiling. 

"What?" 

"He still wants you. Why else would he even bother?" Harper pointed out. 

"He doesn't want me. He just told me that he's in love with Jane!" Lulu replied. 

"Fine. Believe what you want" Harper replied. "However I know this much. He and Jane have been friends since diapers and of course he loves her! I think he's hiding behind that so that he doesn't have to deal with his feelings for you. If he loved Jane so much, why was he with you? If perfect Jane filled all of his desires and fantasies then why did he have a need to be with you to begin with? " 

"I don't know" Lulu replied. 

"Plus on top of that" Harper continued. "Jane was crazy about Nick. If she loved Billy so much, then how could she be attracted to Nick? I think if they pursue that type of relationship, they are going to become bored with each other within a month. Then the friendship as they knew it will be over." 

"Doesn't matter" Lulu replied. "Either way, it's over for us. I've moved on." 

"Sure you have" Harper said rolling her eyes. 

"I'm not a glutton for punishment, Harper. I'm not going to sit around and wait for Billy Nutter to have some sort of epiphany. I'm done." 

"Whatever you say." Harper replied unconvinced.

((***)) 

((***))

Billy was trying to think of some way to tell Jane about his feelings for her. He didn't realize that he was in love with her until Tommy had pointed it out. How could he have been so blind as to think that Lulu was the girl for him? Jane was his perfect girl. He realized that now. Why hadn't he seen that before? 

He didn't know how he was going to tell her now. He had just about gotten the nerve when Jeremy showed up. He wanted Jane too. Nick was out of the picture and now here comes Jeremy! Billy was fuming. Was everyone trying to push up on his girl? 

He walked over to Jane. "Jane, we need to talk." 

Jane looked at him puzzled. "Sure Billy. Let me finish here with Jeremy and I'll get back to you. Can it wait until I come home later?" 

"Sure" 

Billy walked off, a little angry that she had put him off. Maybe it was for the best anyway. She would have to tell Jeremy that she was a teenager and then he'd have to back off. Billy felt that he had nothing to worry about. He would just bide his time. 

Maybe going to Jane's job wasn't the best place to confess your feelings anyway, he decided. He would wait until she came home from work and then attempt to talk to her.

He then thought about Lulu and Bradley. What was a smart girl like Lulu doing with a brainless Jock like Bradley? Not that he cared or anything, but she could do a whole lot better. 

He went to the golf course to work a few hours hoping that he wouldn't run into Judge Pope. However as luck would have it, the Judge was there though he tried to duck him. 

"Nutter" Judge Pope called after him as he was rounding the corner trying to get away. 

"Yes Judge" Billy groaned. 

"I need a caddy. Let's go." He said. 

Billy waited for the Judge to say something, anything about what had happened, but he appeared to be concentrating on his game. 

"Your brother could have gotten you in a whole lot more trouble" the Judge said as he handed Billy his clubs at the end of the game. 

"I know that" Billy replied. "But he's my brother." 

"If you want to have a life, you better cut your losses" Judge Pope replied. 

Billy didn't say anything to that remark. 

"I assume that you're no longer seeing my daughter" he asked staring at Billy. 

"No sir" 

"Good" Judge Pope replied as Billy drove back towards the clubhouse. 

Billy gathered his things and left for the evening. The judge had never thought that he was good enough for his precious Lulu so he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. 

Billy went home and then walked over to Jane's house. He was glad that she was home because he needed to talk to her. 

"We need to talk Janey" he said looking around. "Where's your brother?" 

"Out" Jane replied plopping down on the sofa. "I came straight home because you said that you wanted to talk to me." 

"Yeah" Billy replied. "I see that Jeremy and you were having a conversation." 

"Yeah. India got fired and Jeremy asked me to be his girlfriend. Isn't that weird?" she said. 

"Janey, he's too old for you." Billy pointed out. 

"I know…I know. I told him that I didn't want to date someone from the workplace. That's bad business and I didn't want to have to hear Gray's mouth about it either!" she replied. 

Billy sighed in relief. "Good . What about Nick?" 

Jane rolled her eyes. "It's over for me and Nick. I can't get over him kissing Lulu! What about you? Have you broken up with Lulu?" 

"I'm done with her. That was the final straw for me" Billy replied. 

"Well it looks like it's back to being me and you, Billy" she said grinning broadly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Janey, that's what I want to talk to you about" Billy said slowly. "I want to thank you for being there for me. You've always been there for me." 

"What are friends for? Of course I'll always be there for you." Jane replied. 

"I mean, I just want to say…uh…I just want to say, you mean a lot to me Janey. You're my girl" he hedged. 

"Yeah, I know" she said grinning. 

"I…I mean…I love you Janey" he confessed looking at her. 

Jane laughed. "I love you too, Billy Boy" 

"No…I mean…I really love you…and I want us to be in a relationship" Billy blurted out. 

Jane stared at him stunned. "You mean…like a romantic thing or something?" 

"Yeah" 

Billy watched as Jane's mouth went slack for a moment and then she looked away. 

"Billy…" 

"You don't have to answer me now" Billy said quickly. "I mean you can think about it for a while if you'd like." 

"Billy…I don't need to think about it…" she said slowly. 

She moved closer and took his hands in hers. "Maybe you're still upset about Lulu, Billy. I mean maybe your feelings are just all mixed up with all that has happened.-" 

"I know how I feel, Jane" he said firmly. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Billy. " she replied. "It's just that I never thought about…you know…us being anything other than best buds." 

"I didn't think that way either at first…until Tommy pointed it out…then everything became so clear" Billy explained. 

"Tommy? " Jane said surprised. 

"Yeah. He made me realize that I didn't feel for Lulu like I feel for you. I realize that I didn't care for Lulu the way I feel for you." He confessed. 

"Of course you don't, silly." Jane stammered. "We've been friends all our lives. Our feelings are deep. You've only been with Lulu a few months." 

"I was blind. I couldn't see my feelings right in front of me." Billy explained. "But now I see that you've always been the girl for me Janey." 

Jane smiled. "If that was the case, why did you even bother with Lulu in the first place? Why did you hide your relationship? Yeah, I know that Lulu and I are like oil and vinegar, but you can't sit here and tell me that you weren't attracted to her Billy! I saw how you looked at her." 

"Yeah, I was attracted to her, but I didn't love her Janey" Billy explained. 

"Why did you give her a second chance, Billy?" Jane asked. 

"I don't know…I guess I got tired of here calling me so I gave in." Billy replied. 

"Yeah right. You wanted her just as much as she wanted you, Billy" Jane said. 

"Look, I admit that I liked Lulu, but I didn't love her. I love you, Janey" Billy insisted. "You're the girl for me. Just tell me if I have a chance or not!" 

Jane looked at Billy sadly. "Billy, we have our whole lives in front of us and I expected to have my best friend with me through thick and thin. If we cross the line and become boyfriend and girlfriend, our friendship will be over for good." 

"It doesn't have to be that way, Jane" he insisted. 

"It will, Billy. I don't' know who I want as a boyfriend right now, but I do know who I want to remain best friends with and that's you." She said releasing his hands. "I hope you feel the same way too" 

"You don't know for sure if things wouldn't work out between us Jane" Billy pleaded. "Give us a chance!" 

Jane stared at him a moment. "Can you imagine tongue kissing me, Billy?" 

"Sure Janey" he quickly replied. 

"Well I'm sorry…I can't. I just don't see you that way. I'm sorry Billy" She stood up. 

"Maybe you'll change your mind one day." Billy said sadly. 

"Maybe. But that's how I feel right now" Jane replied. 

"Alright Janey. See you later" He said turning and walking out the door.

((***)) 

((***))

Friday came and Bradley took Lulu to the movies. Her father liked Bradley because he came from a good family. Lulu thought Bradley was nice, though a bit boring. He talked about football a lot and didn't seem to have much conversation outside of that or video games. 

"I enjoyed our date" Bradley said after he took her home. "I hope we can go out more often." 

"Maybe" Lulu replied. 

"Now that you've dropped that loser Billy Nutter, I was wondering if you would be my girl" Bradley said putting his arm around her. 

Lulu tried not to stiffen at him calling Billy a loser! He was not a loser. She looked at Bradley. "My father made me promise to concentrate on my school work, Bradley. I can date, but no getting serious." 

"You don't have to tell him" Bradley insisted. 

"I really got to concentrate on my grades, Bradley. Finals are coming up you know" she reminded him. 

"Ok, but you're not going to see anybody else, right?" he asked. 

"There's no one else I want to see right now, OK" she replied. "If that changes, I'll let you know." 

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed in the house. She was surprised when Bradley grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her back to him. 

"Give me a real kiss, Lulu. A real kiss like I saw you give that loser Nutter" 

Lulu was shocked. "I'm tired of you bringing up Billy Nutter, Bradley" Lulu snapped. "And if that continues, I don't want to see you again." 

Bradley pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. Lulu tried not to panic. He was a horrible kisser and tried to force his tongue in her mouth. She quickly pulled away and resisted wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"I've got to go." She said quickly rushing into the house and shutting the door. She leaned against it for support because she felt as if her legs were about to give way. 

She listened until she heard his car pull off and then made sure that the door was secure. She went up to her room and quickly undressed and showered trying to wash off any residue from Bradley. She then decided that she was going to take a break from dating for a while. Her nerves just couldn't handle anymore drama.

((***)) 

((***))

Billy lay in bed thinking about all that had transpired. Janey had rejected him as a boyfriend. She only wanted him as her best friend. He hadn't known what to expect from her. He guessed that it was just too much to expect for Jane to want someone like him for anything other than a friend. After all, she had the job she wanted, she was smart and lots of guys wanted her. 

He thought about Lulu and the fact that he had overheard Bradley ask to take her out tonight. He wondered where they had gone and if Bradley had kissed her. He didn't want to think about that. Not that he cared about Lulu or anything. She could do what she wanted. 

He closed his eyes and remembered that day at his house when he had her against the door. He'd never dreamed that Lulu Pope would be his…that he would kiss and touch her like he had. He could still remember her and her scent and how it affected him. Truth be told, he couldn't imagine doing to Jane what he had done to Lu. 

His feelings for Lulu Pope had been strong. He knew that they had been sexual, but there was more to it than that. He could imagine making love to Lulu, in fact at one point he found himself thinking about it all the time. He couldn't imagine making love to Jane. So what was going on? He loved Jane, he knew that much. Maybe she was right. Maybe what he was feeling for Jane was different than what he was feeling for Lulu. Billy knew that love was complicated. 

He remembered seeing Jane rush about trying to dress for school while he waited for her. He hadn't really looked at her like that and when he had seen her bra strap or she ran by him half dressed to retrieve some item, he hadn't really focused on her body. He had looked right through her. But Lulu…he had memorized every curve….her round butt that he had ran his hands over…her soft round breasts…her scent when she became excited…those things were etched in his brain and he was lying in his bed right now hard as a brick remembering those things as he stroked himself. He had never gotten hard thinking about Jane. 

He sighed and turned over on his side stroking himself, thinking about Lulu and everything they had done together. He groaned as his release came, though it was bittersweet. He still wanted Lulu. He had to admit that. He realized that now. He was not going to pursue her, however because he knew that he could not trust her. He reminded himself that things were over between him and Lulu and he turned over on his stomach and went to sleep.


End file.
